In order to improve scratch resistance of a recording layer and impart gloss, overcoating of a clear layer on the recording layer (solid coating) is performed. In this case, as properties which are required of the clear layer, glossiness (wettability), hard coating property (hardness), and non-yellowing property (non-discoloring property, transparency) can be mentioned.
In recent years, in order to further enhance design characteristics of the recording layer, it is required to create high image quality by forming a clear layer only on a recording layer (printing) portion to impart gloss, or double coating with a clear layer only on a recording layer (printing) portion to form a thick-coated portion, thereby, imparting three-dimensionality (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1 proposes, in a method of double coating with an energy ray-curable ink composition by forming a printed coating film on a member to be recorded using an energy ray-curable ink composition for ink-jet recording and, thereafter, forming a clear coating film on the coating film using an energy ray-curable clear ink composition for ink-jet, a method of double coating with an energy ray-curable ink composition excellent in refinishing properties by defining a preferable range of surface tension of an energy ray-curable ink composition for ink jet recording to be applied as a lower layer and defining a certain relationship also with surface tension of an energy ray-curable clear ink composition for ink-jet recording to be applied as an upper layer.
In addition, Patent Document 2 proposes a printing system for applying a first ink-jet ink containing reflecting metal particles to a substrate to provide a reflecting layer, and applying a second ink-jet ink thereon to provide a protective layer, and to define a relationship of the contact angle of an inkjet ink for forming a protective layer to a substrate and the reflecting layer thereupon.